Since time immemorial, certain materials (e.g., paint, ink, and/or the like) have been used to memorialize scenes and/or objects. Current methods of memorialization include the use of computers to store and analyze images. Computer technologies allow for digitization of photos into digital images and have introduced image processing as a technical field. Edge detection constitutes at least one aspect of image processing and has applications in a number of fields.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been desired.